imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Diallo
Richard's profile: '''NAME:''' Richard Diallo '''AGE:''' 19 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''PERSONALITY:''' Easy going, funny and a bit goofy and often active, he wants to do something and make himself useful. Makes conversations easily and loves meeting new people. He's known for his constant joking and sarcasm. His arguing is less good so he tries not to make it come to that. Most girls love to have him as a best friend because he's such a great talker and can make them laugh and the more tough guys love to have him as a friend since they can be a bit mean to him without him caring about it or joking his way back. '''LOOKS:''' Barely 6 foot and smaller then his older brother Layne, which he's rather embarrassed about. Light-weighted and muscular built because of practicing martial arts. Wears clothes that seem from designer label but are actually bought on the local market since he can't afford anything expensive. Michael Obiora http://freshplays.files.wordpress.com/2008/06/michaelobiora.jpg '''LIKES:''' Joking, being with his friends, practicing martial arts, he has a secret love for martial arts weapons, watching movies, 80's and 90's comedy shows, doing drugs. '''DISLIKES:''' Judgmental people, rich people who flaunt their money, pencils (they always seem to break whenever he uses one), very loud music, being ordered around. '''STRENGTHS:''' Pretty smart, easy going, in great shape, very funny and can keep calm under hard situations. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Doesn't realize it when being in trouble, when feeling crappy you should stay away from him or you'll get fisted, is a little too easy going sometimes, which causes him to let people walk all over him. His continuous jokes and relaxed attitude can sometimes drive others crazy. Also he's incredibly protective of Layne and tends to see the ones he's around with as little brothers and sisters as well, forgetting they can take care of themselves. '''FEARS:''' Snakes and has an odd fear of spiders as well. Once facing one of those animals he's not so strong anymore. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Richard is in a rather popular gang together with his younger brother, being good friends with Savu, Layne, Layne's girlfriend Eurydice and Kenta. '''FAMILY:''' Two parents who adopted him, Karen and Harold, and his younger brother Layne. Both Richard and Layne have kept their African surname Diallo. '''ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP:''' Not many apart from his phone and his MP3-player. The Diallo family is rather poor. He has clothes, cleaning products and weed with him too. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Fight and possibly kill when provoked, not intentionally. '''OTHER:''' He smokes joints in the weekends but his parents don't know about it. During the Program: Richard is described as 'laidback', 'jokester', 'having a love for martial arts' and as a stoner. During the classroom scene, Richard is mostly seen trying to control the frantic Layne who is about to do anything stupid, completely snapping and yelling at his teacher. When seeing their dead teacher Mr Marin, he covers Layne's eyes, showing a maternal side as well as later seeming relatively calm in compare to several others. His demise: